The Legend of Zelda: One Linked Piece
by BrokeNZone
Summary: [[UNDER RE-WRITE]] Men become Heroes, become Legends, become Myth... In the midst of this 'Golden Age of Piracy' set in motion by Gol D. Roger, there are ancient secrets surrounding the life and ancestry of one young Marine from a once isolated kingdom. Soon destiny will intervene, and set him on a course he can't ever turn back from. The Grand Line awaits...
1. 01: Loguetown! A Link with the Marines

**Disclaimer**  
I don't own One Piece or Zelda, so please support the official releases. These are both amazing series!

 **Claimer**  
I do own my own ideas, but if anything seems to be copied from elsewhere, its purely coincidental.

 **Author Notes**  
 _I write in English_ \- Please do not critique me for spelling/grammar about not using 'Americanisations' (like 'z' everywhere) or 'American-English' ('colour' vs. 'color')  
There's gonna be a lot of Zelda series references, but this is an original incarnation of Link in the One Piece World.  
 _'Italicised with single apostrophes.'_ are a character's thoughts.

Now, let's begin.

* * *

 ** _[Music - One Piece OP2: Believe]_**

 ** _Destiny._**  
 ** _Fate._**  
 ** _Dreams._**

 ** _These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of men. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the Earth..._**

(The opening is virtually the same as the original 'Believe', but with one addition. Link and his Wolf are in the same quick frame portrait as Apis.)

* * *

 ** _[Music - Zelda's Lullaby]_**

The faint sound of music washed out over the sea. Many men in white uniform moved about the deck of a lone ship, cleaning, checking the rigging, all with a job to do. But at the bow was a lone young man sat on the forward railing, legs in light brown trousers and knee high brown boots overhanging the edge. Dark, dirty blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, with long bangs hanging down either side of his face, in front of the long pointed ears that signified his tribe. Unlike the others aboard the ship, he wore a violet short-sleeve tunic over his off-white undershirt and slender frame. In his own world, the teen took another sharp intake of breath and the sound of his Ocarina rang to accompany the sunset on his left.

A door swung open on the stern side cabin.

"Captain on Deck!" shouted the bulky, red pompadoured and pointy eared officer who followed in behind the smaller, older, also pointy eared gentleman. All of the crew saluted once before immediately returning to their work.

"I'll leave the turnover to you Sergeant." nodded the old man.

"Sir!" With a quick salute, pompadour gave a disapproving look towards the bow before he turned around and headed off to order his subordinates.

Sighing the old man turned back to face the bow of the seacraft he captained, smiling nostalgically at the tune that came from the young man and his instrument. Using the base of his spear as a walking stick, the thud of wood on wood accompanied the old man's footsteps. Despite the white coat draped over his shoulders, one would think he was just a really old, pot-bellied fisherman. The sounds of the music stopped when he did.

"Why'd you stop playing Link?" he laughed, resting his elbows on the railing while admiring the sunset.

"Not quite sure Captain, just seemed right." Link chuckled in reply.

"You miss them back at home don't you lad? Wanna turn back?"

"Course not, Gramps." Both hands held the Ocarina in his lap, head turning to face the Captain. "Got to see the world someday right?"

"Gyahaha! Of course. I forget I'm talking to my own flesh and blood sometimes." The pride radiated from the old man's face as the pair watched the sun sink over the distant horizon. The laughter in his voice changed to something more somber. "...I always get this strange feeling of sadness with dusk."

"It's supposed to be when our world mixes with the spirit world right?"

"Right. I always hope to see your father and mother again." sighed the old man. "I guess now getting just a touch lonely in the hours of twilight..."

Link could only smile at his Grandfather. "They'd be proud of you. Getting another commendation, in Loguetown of all places."

"I know they'd be more proud of you young scallywag. You accomplished a lot in two years." he grinned, before a yawning whine from behind caught both of their attentions. Both looked back to see a large wolf stood behind the pair, blue eyes looking up tired but expectantly at Link.

"An animal companion always knows what best... Come on, you two should get some sleep." reminded the Captain. "We both got a big day tomorrow young marine."

Link swung his legs back over onto the deck. "Aye sir." he smiled, before walking off with the wolf following at his heels and scratching behind her ear. The female beast was big enough to be a ridden mount. "Hey Midna. We'll eat then sleep okay?" Midna's stomach gave a growl almost as loud and excited as her yip, outpacing Link and already by the door to the cabin in seconds.

"Those two..." sighed the Captain, watching them disappear through the door. "...they'll be fine when this all blows over..."

* * *

"Yo, wake up Link!" was accompanied by a thick fist pounding against the door.

Bleary eyes opened as the incessant banging continued to rattle the wood. With a yawn, Link sat up from out of sleeping against Midna's side, rubbing at his eyes and dressed in night clothes. The banging only seemed to get louder.

"I'm awake, Groose." Link called. The door immediately burst open with a fuming, red pompadoured heavy man standing in the doorway instead.

"Hey that's Sergeant to you since you're off duty." reprimanded Groose. Link could only smirk in response.

"And now who is the senior officer when I'm on duty?" Silence followed as a wide eyed Groose seemed to remember that critical detail, but Link just ignored it to ask a question. "Are we at port?"

"...Yeah, 'bout ten minutes out from Loguetown." recovered the Sergeant. "Captain wants you dressed and ready to depart once we dock." But his eyes panicked and darted to the beast behind Link when he heard an awakening yawn coming from the wolf. "Just get ready alright." Groose added, hurriedly closing the door when he left.

"Thanks buddy." Link smiled, before turning his head to Midna's. "Morning sleepyhead." Midna only yawned in response before looking at the door and spot where Groose had been. Link's hand scratched just behind her right ear. "Even after all you've been through together, you still scare him." he chuckled, causing the Wolf to grin.

* * *

The stern cabin door swung gently open as Link and Midna stepped out into the sunlight, both munching on an apple. Their Marine ship had indeed stopped moving while he was getting his stuff together. Link was dressed similarly to yesterday, but this time with the addition of his weapons. On his back was a metal enforced wooden shield, endorsed with the image of Ordon Isle Goat horns and the three triangle pattern of his homeland's royal family. Then there was the sword and scabbard Link's grandfather had specially made for him, designed to be near identical to the Captain's own weapon, though Link wore the weapon back mounted rather than at the hip like the norm.

Link and Midna's heads appeared over the ship's railing as Link's fellow marines were all at work on moving supplies. There was a sudden but thick scent of lingering smoke in the air, although the source was somewhat obvious. On the wooden dock below, Link's grandfather was shaking hands and exchanging unheard words with a tall, white haired man. No shirt, just his marine coat, and a whole lot of cigars. He and the Captain both looked up to the ship.

"Ah Link, Midna, come down!" Spotted already, both teen and wolf vaulted the rail, landing on their feet with a thud. "Link, meet Captain Smoker of Headquarters."

Standing up straight, Link saluted Captain Smoker. "Good to meet you sir."

"Hmph. An Ensign right? Put it to Orca's grandson to be the Marine's youngest officer in the last decade..." Thick wisps of smoke trailed from the two lit cigars Smoker already had in his mouth.

"He was a bit eager to get out to sea." Orca admitted, winking at his grandson. "Maybe he'll serve on the Grand Line proper some day."

Smoker's harsh eyes scanned Link up and down mercilessly, the silent judging causing Link to gulp, before turning back to Orca. Link's own eyes went to Midna by his side, whose erratic sniffing was getting more noticeable to her present company. Her eyes were locked dead onto Smoker, like she could tell something wasn't quite right about him.

Smoker's gaze almost immediately returned to the young Marine Ensign and the wolf. His voice was deathly serious. "The Grand Line is no place for kids Orca."

"The boy can handle himself just fine Smoker." retorted the equally serious South Blue Captain.

"Really?" Smoker leaned in closer, the smoke of the cigars forcing to Link to stifle a cough. "On the trip here from South Blue, you only got a sideways glance of what the Grand Line is really like. Mad weather is just the start kid. You and that pup wouldn't last in a sea like that."

Link remained silent and stern faced at the Captain's dismissal, while Midna growled out her obvious dislike of the white haired human, but before anything else could happen Orca stepped inbetween them.

"Now Smoker..."

"Didn't say you had an errand or something to do first Orca?" grumbled the Loguetown Captain.

"Ah yes!" Orca remembered, head turning back to Midna and his grandson. "I've got something planned for you Link."

"I'll be at the Marine Base near central square when you're done..." Smoker remarked, turning his back to the others and heading back into town. "Damned Orca. Getting me up near the crack of dawn to meet a skinny little..." Quickly enough the white haired man was out of their earshot, the haze of cigar smoke leaving with him.

"Wow..." was all Link could manage. Midna yipped in agreement.

"He may seem harsh," Orca sighed, "but he's a nice guy underneath all that gruff character."

 _'I can only hope so..'_ Link thought.

* * *

Loguetown was definitely a pleasant enough place, especially on a bright, sunny day like this. Pretty much the entire town covered most of the island from what Link saw of the tourist maps scattered around. And in the center of it all was the town square. Location of one the most famous places in the world ever since 22 years ago. The World Government execution stand where Gold Roger breathed his last.

"Wow... this place is a lot like Castle Town." Link remarked with a smile. Both he and Midna enjoyed the atmosphere, walking the streets and drinking in the smells and sights of the large township, following Captain Orca to wherever they were headed.

"isn't it? I've been here a few times while you were younger." Orca nodded. "Said I'd bring you with me one day, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Thanks Gramps."

"Haha! You'll thank me later." laughed Orca as he came to stop. Link nearly bumped into his grandfather, with Midna stopping just behind Link's legs. "We're here."

"Here?" Link asked, looking across the street. There was only one main shop near them. "An Arms Shop?"

"Yep." Orca nodded. Facing Link, the old man's right hand was swift as it reached for the hilt of the sword by Link's left shoulder, puling it free of the scabbard and holding the blade between them, tip pointing skyward.

"What are you doing Gramps!?" an unsure Link asked. "Wait, I don't need a new sword." Midna looked just as confused as Link did at the Captain's action.

"Not a new blade Link." the old man smiled. "This is my gift to you lad. An officer needs a well kept weapon, so here we are to get your blade as pristine as my own." Orca gave the sheathed weapon at his hip a gentle pat, apart from the wrap around the hilt's handle, the sword practically identical to Link's own.

After a moment Link gave his grandfather a grin. "Sure. Thanks Gramps."

"I'll only be a few minutes. Stick around here and I'll be back shortly." With that Orca moved across the street and into the sword smith, taking Link's blade with him.

Kneeling down Link placed his hand on his wolf companion's furry head, scratching a finger behind her ear. "Enjoying Loguetown so far Midna?" She gave an excitable bark, tail high and swaying. "Yeah, me too." Spotting a stall, Link smiled adding, "Come on girl, let's get some more food."

* * *

A lot more than a couple of minutes later, with an apple in each of their mouths and a bag of them in his satchel, Link and Midna sat on a bench awaiting their Captain from the Arms Shop opposite them.

"He sure is taking his time isn't he?" Link wondered aloud, both he and wolf with their heads tilted in boredom. "What do you think Midna? Should we check on him." Midna's blue eyes had a pleading look. "Yeah I agree. Let's see what he's u-"

Link's thought was interrupted by the sound of a thud and metal clanging against stone. Followed swiftly a pair of glasses sliding right past their seat. Link and Midna's heads followed the low flying eye wear until it stopped a few feet away, then both heads swung back around to where they would have come from.

On the cobblestones was a lady slowly picking herself up off the floor. "O-ow..." After a moment, she reflexively reached for her own face. "Ah! where are my glasses!?"

Now she was fumbling around the floor, vision obviously impaired enough to not know where they had gone. Some of the others in the street were just sniggering at the poor woman's expense rather than helping. Instinctively, Link stood up and made for the glasses, picking them up and bring the eye wear back to her.

"These yours?" His soft voice spoke out, drawing the girl's attention to the blurry figure in front of her.

"Oh! Thank you." Her hands managed to find the glasses he held in front of her, then she picked back up the lengthy item wrapped in cloth before standing back up. Putting back on her frames, the woman blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. "Sorry about that..." she said bowing. "Thanks for the hand, but I need to finish an errand." Smiling, she walked off towards the Arms Shop. "Thanks again miss."

Whatever Link may have said in reply was caught in his throat. "...M-miss?" he stuttered, dumbstruck by the use of that word.

The door to the Arms Shop opened as Captain Orca came out, the girl bumping into him due to his sudden appearance. Luckily Orca caught her by the shoulders, before stepping out of her way and the doorway.

"Ah sorry about that." she apologised, before disappearing behind a closing door.

"...What a clumsy girl." Orca remarked, now short the one sword that he had left behind in the shop.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He waved a hand in front of Link's face, before looking down to Midna for an explanation. The wolf was just sniggering and rolling on the floor like she was in a fit of laughter. "Link what happened?"

"...S-She called me 'Miss'..." Link muttered, snapping out of his stupor. There was a moment brief moment of silence that followed, before Orca burst out laughing too.

* * *

One short walk full of embarrassment later, Orca, Link and Midna were going upstairs in the navy blue building that was Loguetown's Marine Base. They were heading up to Smoker's office, chatting as they went.

"Link, I just want you to stay here while I go to my meeting with the World Government officials." Orca reminded him for the fourth time.

"I understand Gramps," Link answered, "but why does it have to be with him?" Midna also loudly whined her dislike of the situation.

"He'll take care of you until I get back. And remember that if I'm not back within the next two hours you can go and pick up your sword yourself." The Captain then stopped in front of a door in the hallway they had entered.

"Come in." called Captain Smoker's gruff voice.

"Smoker." greeted Orca, opening the door to lead in his company. Link coughed a few times at the vague haze of smoke lingering in the room, especially on the ceiling.

"Orca." Smoker grumbled, he was reading some reports at his desk.

"Like we agreed, look after these two while I go deal with my business okay?"

Smoker's cold gaze lifted up from the papers to Link, then Midna, and finally back to Orca. "...Sure."

'Good enough." Orca nodded, before turning back out and heading on his way. "See you two later."

For a few moments there was no words between the company of the room, though eventually even that shattered to Smoker's voice. "Listen up kid."

Link turned around to face the music that was Smoker. "I don't care if you're on shore leave. If you're sticking around the base then you're on shift. My town, my command, my rules. You got that South Blue?"

Link blinked a few times, remembering his promise to his grandfather. He saluted the white haired Captain. "...Understood sir. I'll be around."

"Good, then you and that huge mutt can go sit in the hallway until I have a use for you."

* * *

"WOOHOO!" yelled Luffy, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Looking around, the group of five known as the Strawhat Pirates had arrived at the South Port of Loguetown.

"Every pirate and person heading to the Grand Line stops here to resupply." Nami explained. "So it has everything you could possibly need for a journey."

Usopp was almost as ecstatic as Luffy. "Ooh if that the case then I'm gonna go on a shopping spree. I'll bet they have all sorts of stuff here."

"I'll be able to stock up on lots of fresh produce. ~And fresh women.~" Sanji mused, eyes darting around between all of the ladies he could spot.

"You think there'd be a Sword Smith around here."

"I thought you were broke." Nami raised an eyebrow at Zoro, before playfully adding, "Or are you gonna steal a sword?"

"Well, I'm gonna find out where they kill people." Luffy stated simply, his crew looking at him confused. Suddenly their Captain was already running off into town with no idea of how to get where he wanted. "I've gotta see where the King of the Pirates was executed."

"Hey wait! We have to pick a meeting place!" Usopp yelled after him, but it was already too late. "That's not good."

"Ah don't worry about that moron." Sanji figured, "How about we all just meet back at the Merry before it starts getting dark."

Agreeing on the time and place, the remaining Strawhat Pirates all went their separate ways to explore and shop in the wonders of Loguetown.

* * *

"Dammit Gramps..." Link and Midna had stayed exactly where they were told, both sitting on the floor while Link was resting against his large wolf companion's side. The amount of apples they'd worked through meant his previously purchased bag was nearly empty. "Its been what... an hour already?" Midna just looked at him with a bored expression.

Thick smoke had been seeping into the hallway from the crack under the door to Smoker's office for some time now. If it hadn't been for the open window in the hallway then it would have likely filled up too. At least the Marines here were used to their Captain. Link and Midna's heads perked up at the sound of fast moving footsteps. A marine ran from one office, down the hallway, and opened Smoker's door without knocking.

"Captain Smoker! A message from Headquarters." The marine announced. "I've just received word that Monkey D. Luffy and his pirate crew are heading to Loguetown from within the East Blue. The bounty of his head has just been raised to 30 million Berries." The thick smoke that had built up in the office was billowing out into the corridor.

Link stood up and moved to listen in by the doorway, hearing Smoker's sarcastic response. "30 Million Berries. I can't wait to congratulate him."

"Sir, this is the pirate that defeated Don Krieg and destroyed Arlong Park."

"Shut your mouth." snapped the Captain, followed by the sounds of stones falling and rolling on wood. "Hmph. All your whining made it collapse in defeat."

"Ah I'm sorry sir."

"Silence." Smoker's tone was sharp but not brutal. "Your stress is useless. You alone dictate the pace of your battle. Am I wrong?"

"N-no sir." Although Link couldn't see into the room, he heard a window open.

"Then why so tense? the Captain asked his subordinate. Quickly enough, the fog of smoke thinned out and dissipated outside.

"Uh. Well its been a long time since I faced a pirate group of this considerable strength sir." The honest marine answered.

"You really have nothing to worry about." Smoker replied, picking up his coat and putting it on. "Under my command had there even been a single pirate to set foot on the island without being captured?"

"...no sir."

"Then just calm the hell down. You're screwing up my pacing Marine." chastised the Captain.

"Sir..."

More footsteps as another Loguetown marine raced past Link into the office, saluting as he stopped. "Reporting in sir. I have word that a pirate group has recently arrived. You're requested at the eastern docks at once."

"It must be Luffy's group." the first Marine figured. "But I just got this, how'd they do that?"

"...30 Million huh." Smoker pondered, making his way towards the door. "This might actually be interesting."

"Sir?"

"Just talking to myself, forget it." Smoker stopped in his path as his eyes rested on Link at the doorway. "South Blue. You're coming with me."

Link nodded, smiling and saluting. "Sir." He and Midna fell into step behind Smoker, along with the second marine from earlier.

* * *

The small group led by Smoker were making their way down the streets towards the east docks, eyes were drawn to the presence of not only the local Captain, but also the large intimidating wolf pacing behind him.

"Captain, you have to tell us what our orders are." The other marine requested.

"No need to."

"Sir, do you even know who this pirates defeated?!"

Smoker stopped dead in his tracks, eyes a deadly gaze. "You're annoying me. I'm in command here."

"U-Understood Captain!" The marine panicked with an overreacting salute.

"At 30 Million Berries there's got to be some reason for a first bounty pirate to be so high, Captain Smoker." Link interjected.

His piercing eyes flipped over to Link. "You're here to watch, South Blue. If I want your opinion I'll ask for it."

"...Yes sir."

The captain looked back to the other marine. "Where's Tashigi?"

"Sir, she mentioned that she had some things to do this morning but that she'd try to make it back in time for training."

"...Irresponsible girl. The hell did she go?"

"Who's Tashigi, Captain?" Link asked.

"The Sergeant Major under my command. Daft girl can't see anything without her damned glasses."

Link's mind flashed back to earlier that morning, the young woman he helped before she went into the Arms shop. _'Her?'_

The thoughts of Link and the Captain were interrupted when the sound of a splat and something bumped into his leg. A little girl, who had collided with Smoker and stained his trousers with the three scoops of her ice cream cone.

"Aah! C-Captain Smoker!?" the panicked voice of the parent rang out, rushing up to a 'safe' distance behind his young child.

There were gentle tears streaming from her eyes. "My ice cream..." She had been so excited to eat it.

"I'm very sorry sir, please don't hurt her. My daughter shouldn't run, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, please don't hurt us." Her father was practically begging for their lives. Ever the intimidating figure, Smoker placed his hand on her head as he knelt down to her level. Link was rapidly wondering what could he do to diffuse the situation.

"I'm sorry, my silly pants have eaten all your ice cream." Smoker apologised. His gloved hand pulled out a 100 Berri coin and put it into the little one's hand. "Here, go buy yourself five scoops." And with that he was up and walking onward like nothing else had happened, the blobs of ice cream dropping off his knee and onto the cobblestones.

"Let's go." Smoker ordered. Link looked back to the little girl and her father, waving them off as he caught back up to the Captain, who just looked at him sternly. "The hell are you smiling about, South Blue?"

* * *

The marine group arrived at the Eastern dock quickly enough, with the shouted orders of someone around the corner coming into earshot.

"-scent claim your food to be in service to the future King of the Pirates, so don't bother trying to hide anything."

Stopping the rest of the group, Smoker rounded the corner by himself, standing behind the backs of a few unaware pirates. "Hey." His voice boomed authority. "Who's in charge here?"

"I think you need to leave." The same voice as before, clearly the Captain, and with a crescent shaped motif from the combination on his hat and beard.

"So you're Monkey D. Luffy?" mused the Loguetown Captain. "You're not worth 30 Million. I'd wager that you're not worth much more than my Grandmother's false teeth."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" fumed the Pirate Captain. "Men, show this Marine who the winners are."

A group of the pirates amassed in front of Smoker. Nobody was quite sure what they were expecting, but then the wind seemed to spiral around Smoker, to Link and Midna's shock, as coils of the same smoke they kept seeing all day seemed to originate from his boots. Suddenly a thick plume of smoke burst out from the Marine Captain, engulfing both himself and pirates ahead of him.

 **"White Hound."**

"He... is the smoke." Link realised, watching amazed as the silhouette of Smoker beat down the entire crew of pirates trapped in his cloud. He looked to Midna at his side. "So that's what you could smell was off about him before?" Midna's blue eyes returned the glance and nodded.

"The Captain ate a Devil fruit." the accompanying marine explained. "Specifically the Plume Plume Fruit."

"Another Devil's Fruit..." Link mused. The cloud of smoke vanished, presumably back into Smoker, revealing the very battered, bruised and bloody group of pirates already tied up with rope that the Marine Captain must have had on his person.

"That's amazing Captain!" congratulated the other Marine, as he, Link and Midna moved up to meet him. "You captured Luffy and his crew all by yourself."

Smoker sighed, "You're a complete idiot."

"S-Sir?"

"That wasn't Luffy, Seaman." Link figured from Smoker's disappointment.

"Right. If this sea trash was worth 30 Million then hell, I'd become a pirate."

"So then where's Luffy?"

"Why? What's your hurry marine?" the Captain asked. "He'll be here soon enough."

"GYYAAAH!? Captain!?" The sudden outburst caused Smoker and company to all turn heads behind them. A medium distance away was a large, bulky man with a thick nose ring and hair styled like bull horns, expression a dropped jaw. It quickly turned into fuming anger as he dropped what goods he had stolen. "GRAARGH! Curse you Marines! DIE!"

Clearly this was the weak pirate captain's dumb brawn. He began charging forward headfirst, like the bull he was trying to imitate. On instinct, Link simply walked forward a few steps, closing the distance even quicker. He was swordless, but didn't need a weapon to put down a big bully like this.

"Outta da way pipsqueak!" screamed the pirate.

"Ensign, what are you doing!?" cried the Seaman.

"My job." he replied, and took this 'bull' by his horns. Link's booted feet slid back a few feet from the impact, but amazingly almost all of the momentum of the charge was gone. Adjusting the position of his hands, Link grabbed the pirate by the back of his shirt and shoulders and lifted the brute off his feet, holding the bull headed idiot around four times his size and ten times his weight upside down with nothing but his own brute strength.

"W-What da hell!?" was all the pirate could manage before...

"Kyaaah!" Link sidestep turned and threw the huge man towards his fellow tied up pirates. Smoker and Midna simply stepped out of the way, the large pirate crash landing into his crew, all now very much unconscious.

"I-I-Incredible..." the marine seaman gasped, head rapidly looking back and forth between Link and the pirates.

Link looked toward the Loguetown Captain, expecting to get reprimanded for stepping in. Instead, for the first time today, he actually saw a brief but impressed smile on Smoker's face.

"Alright South Blue," the captain stepped forward, "You and your pet should go wait at the small fountain we passed on the way here. We'll clean up this garbage and I'll meet you there shortly." Not quite what Link was expecting, but he wasn't one to complain about not getting told off for treading toes.

"Sir." he saluted. Whistling for Midna, the two quickly did as told and vanished down one of the streets.

* * *

Link easily found his way back to the place Smoker had suggested, with Midna lying down by the fountain's edge and Link sitting on the ground and leaning into her thick fur once again.

"Well Midna, I think I managed to actually get that smoke man to like me." Link thought aloud. Midna yipped her agreement as her companion reached out a hand to stroke behind her ear. For a few moments the pair just got absorbed into the area they were in, listening to the murmur of customers at stalls and children playing around them. Though both could feel the eyes of the town populous being cautious about the unfamiliar Midna's immense size and presence.

"...If they're gonna watch closely us. Why don't we give them something to watch girl?" Link suggested, pulling his Ocarina out of his hip satchel...

 ** _[Music - Saria's Song]_**

The life of the stalls and market around them increased, attention drawn to the music as Link stood tall, proudly played a favorite song of his. The lively and upbeat tune relaxing the guards of unsure townsfolk. Children even approached Midna, who happily let them play with and pet her, even using her body like a slide.

Minutes passed by as Link's miniature concert continued, enrapturing the dozens of people who happened upon the scene. But when the Marine finally opened his eyes as he ended the music, he was surprised to see so many people standing around him, Midna and the fountain. Everyone gave a delightful applause, happily shocking Link until he remembered to give a quick bow. The crowd quickly dispersed as fast as it had appeared, everyone heading back to their own business and taking the children with them. That was expect for one nearby, grinning face wearing a Straw Hat.

"That was so cool!" the black haired teen exclaimed, practically bouncing on the spot and his eyes sparkling with adoration towards Midna. "You're such a good musician, and your dog is so awesome too." He had already moved to Midna's head, stroking the huge wolf which she happily accepted with a bark.

"Heh. Thanks, but I'm not all that good." Link replied, his softer, casual voice doing the talking. "Or even a proper musician."

"What, really? But I've looking for a musician for the ship for ages."

"Sorry, I've got a job already. And a grandfather to look after."

"Aw." he pouted, before bouncing back with a smile again. "I understand. Hey, I asked some smoking guy at the docks for directions to the Town Square, but I still can't find it. Can you help?"

 _'He met Smoker?'_ Link pondered, before pointing towards one of the exits of the area. "About six streets that way."

"Shishishi. Okay." Luffy's head followed the hand. "If you change your mind, my ship's at the dock, the one with a Straw Hat like mine." After petting Midna one last time, he began to jog off in the direction previously pointed. "Thanks again pointy-ear Miss!" The Straw Hat guy ran off leaving Link once again stunned.

"M-Miss? Again?" The Marine slumped back onto the ground and against Midna's side. "Uh I give up... What a weird guy though."

A few more minutes of awkward waiting went past, before at last, Smoker arrived as promised.

"Alright South Blue," he greeted, "Follow me. I'm taking you someplace."

* * *

The walk was a short and quiet one between the two Marines, until Smoker broke the silence.

"I admit I didn't expect that of you." That one came out of the blue. "Orca trained you well."

"I try sir." Link answered honestly.

"Wrong. Trying isn't being a Marine. It's doing. Even against orders, you just 'do'." Smoker explained. "That's what I saw before. That's how you get real justice."

"Justice?"

"Not that 'absolute' crap they preach, South Blue. Don't fall in with that. It's flawed, no matter how much they try to glamour it." He glared at Link dead in the eye, the seriousness of his voice piercing enough. "You're young, but one day you'll have to figure out your own code of justice, and follow your instinct."

Link and Midna gave each other a look, sharing the same unsaid agreement with what the Captain said. Smoker had morals behind his words. "...Understood, Captain."

"Good. Now we're here." The pair had turned down some back alleys to reach wherever here was. The young Marine looked up at the sign above.

"Gold Roger Bar..."

Smoker opened the cloth door, a green material with a skull and crossbones on it, walking through the little saloon doors on the other side. Telling Midna to stay outdoors, Link followed in behind the Loguetown Captain.

The head of the old man behind the bar snapped towards the pair, grunting at the sight of Smoker. "Ugh. Its just you."

"That's no way to treat a customer. Especially you're only one." Link stepped through the saloon doors, looking around unsure at the empty, dark bar. "And look I brought company."

"Good for you, but why don't you cut the crap!" the bartender snapped. "You just wanna see me close this place down."

"You don't have the right to be angry with me." Smoker replied, sitting on one of the stools. "I didn't turn all the pirates around here into cowards. That was a decision they all made on their own once they got to know me, that's all."

"Hmm? Well isn't that nice. So you had a guest. I think I'd like a taste of rum old man, and get the kid something too."

"Oh. Milk please."

The old man glanced at Link briefly, sizing him up, before returning his vocal wrath to Smoker. "I don't have anything for you." Though he turned around to organise his bar and pour a glass of milk.

"Don't be such a bastard." Smoker smiled, the smoke of his cigars, or was it actually him, reaching out to grab and pick up one of the bottles from the shelf. He quickly popped off the cork with a thumb. "Today is very special day, don't ya think?" The bartender just glared at him as he placed Link's drink down on the bar.

Just taking his swig straight from the bottle, Smoker gulped it down with dribbles coming from the corners of his mouth. "Ah, good stuff."

"...I don't think its any coincidence that you and Orca arrived here today South Blue." The Captain was just staring at the empty stool inbetween them. "I can see it like it was yesterday. The day he was executed."

"It was hot, like today. Sticky. They had him shackled as they led him down Main Street, towards the square where they'd built the execution platform. He walked through town like it was a victory parade. I was still just a kid, younger than you are now, South Blue."

"Wealth. Fame. Power. Gold Roger had that and everything else that life had to offer. He was facing his final moments before death, but he was acting like it was his damned coronation. Up on that platform he gave those infamous last words..."

 _ **Ahahaha! You want my treasure!? You can have it! I left everything I gathered in one place, now you just have to find it!**_

Link recalled the words very clearly, Orca had been there among the crowd and told him about the Pirate King before. The crowds, the cheering. Pretty much the whole world knew of Gold Roger's execution.

"...That's how it all began." Smoker ended, finishing his walk down memory lane. He took another deep swig of the Rum bottle. Link had already finished his glass during Smoker's recount. After a moment Smoker spoke up. "Isn't it about time you picked up your weapon Link? Orca said not to bother waiting for him."

Link blinked, realising the time. "Ah you're right. Excuse me sir." He placed a pair of 100 Berri coins on the bar before walking out of the bar, brushing past a Marine at the doorway. Heading in some direction, Midna was quick to follow at his heels.

Smoker had turned his back to the doorway. "Good kid, He'll make a great Marine."

"Hey owner, here's a new wanted poster." A new voice rang out. The Captain turned his head to spy another Marine Seaman. "Please put it where people can see it."

Realising who else was in the bar the Marine panicked and saluted, dropping his posters. "Captain Smoker! My apologies sir."

Ignoring the Marine, Smoker stood up from his seat and made to pick up the posters, staring intently at very first one.

"That's a Straw Hat. That kid was Monkey D. Luffy!" With that, Smoker threw a 1000 Berri note onto the bar and sprinted out of the Gold Roger, heading for the one place he knew Luffy would likely be. Town Square.

* * *

Luffy stared up at the platform on the other side of the largely vacant square.

 _'There it is. This is where they executed the King of the Pirates.'_ Luffy could only gulp in anticipation of where he stood. _'The place where the greatest pirate who ever lived, died. And the place where the great Pirate Age began.'_

 ** _[Music - One Piece Ed 2: Run, Run, Run]_**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment, review, like, etc. It really helps to know if I should continue this idea.


	2. I'm Back

A brief note

Nice to see that people are enjoying the premise for this story.

Sorry that I haven't updated any story in a long while, IRL happened with;

.moving house  
.new surroundings  
.dead PC (now fixed)

Plus ive been watching and playing one piece/zelda to really get myself up to snuff, with lots of planning ahead to make this a story worth telling.

So in the coming weeks, Chapter 1 will be replaced with an updated version of "Loguetown! A Link With The Marines", and this note will be replaced with an actual chapter 2 "Swordsmen! Links Of Honour"

Ciao for now


End file.
